Frigid Floe
Frigid Floe, also known as the Ice Island, was a Hyper Dungeon that existed in Outer Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest II. =Description= ---- Frigid Floe was a floating island constructed from packed ice, mossy cobblestone, dirt, snow, and lapis lazuli. The ice-covered surface featured “trees” made from light blue stained glass and blue terracotta. There was a treasure chest was hidden inside one of these trees. A blue beacon shone above the isle. The interior was a large icy cavern with a pocket of obsidian buried beneath its center. A cleverly concealed ice stair on the outside edge enabled access between the interior and the surface. Beneath the island was an open warren of crevasses and stalactites. The dungeon's exterior was defended by shulkers. The surface was guarded by strays. Within the darkened interior lay a variety of dungeon minions—zombies, creepers, and spiders—and a wither skeleton boss. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x5 Dungeon Minion * x5 Dungeon Minion * x5 Dungeon Minion * x15 Incredible Shulk * x15 Skelly * x1 Witherington =Treasure= ---- The dungeon contained a single hidden treasure chest. Frigid Floe had the following loot: * x100 tokens * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x6 emerald block * x8 gold block * x53 obsidian * x1534 lapis lazuli * x146 mossy cobblestone * x56 mycelium * x5800 packed ice =History= ---- Early Days At some point before the Fifth Era, Frigid Floe was a base of operations for the Dragon Hunters under Lord Strayton the Third. His rival Sir Witherington captured the floating island on behalf of the Dragon Riders, killing the Hunters there and then enslaving them as undead strays. Frigid Floe then became a stronghold of the Dragon Riders and the personal residence of Witherington. As a Hyper Dungeon On 5E:104, HyperSilence announced the Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II, featuring five new Hyper Dungeons located somewhere in Outer Pandora. One of these was Frigid Floe. There were few hints as to the location of Frigid Floe. HyperSilence provided only a picture that revealed it was above an ice spikes biome and made a vague statement saying it could be ten kilometers away from the existing Dragon Gates in Outer Pandora. Terry and Tox undertook several long-distance searches to find Frigid Floe. Based on the picture evidence, both believed the dungeon was probably closest to the Dragon Riders gate as it was located in cold taiga and felt they had the advantage as members of the clan because they could travel freely through the gate. Despite this neither had any luck finding it, even after Tox explored an entire ice spikes biome located within ten kilometers of the gate. After Tox cleared Kyklooppi's Kove on 5E:115, Frigid Floe stood alone as the last unraided location in Dungeon Quest II. HyperSilence privately told him not to bother searching further for it, as it was too far away and he would publicly post additional clues in the weeks to come. Nevertheless, Tox was determined to find it first. Retro, friend and fellow Hyperion clanmate, joined him in an organized hunt for the dungeon that lasted several days and covered more than fifty kilometers. Retro finally had to abandon the search, leaving Tox to continue on alone. After covering an additional twenty-five kilometers of territory, Tox finally discovered Frigid Floe on 5E:116. Five days later, Retro and Tox returned to raid the ice island. They ascended on cobblestone pillars and began building a platform to target some of the shulkers so they could reach the dungeon. However, Retro couldn't resist sneaking in a potshot at one of the stray defenders before Tox had erected a proper perimeter fence. The kinetic energy of his arrow was partially redirected back at him due to the stray's Thorns III armor, knocking him off the platform and sending him plummeting to his death on the icy plains below. Tox offered to wait for his return after his soul was released by Grim, but since he would have to make a journey of more than twenty kilometers from his own Dragonkin gate, Retro told him to complete it solo. Tox completed the platform and cleared one side of Frigid Floe, evading shulker bullets and using health potions to survive the thorny armor of the strays. He then extended the siege tower upward until it reached the surface of the dungeon. He was able to trick the shulkers into attacking many of the surface strays and each other, making it easy to clear the surface. ]] After thinning out many of the isle's interior dungeon minions from high ground, Tox entered the main chamber of Frigid Floe and started placing torches to prevent additional mobs from spawning. The icy floor—while slick and slippery—allowed him the speed necessary to evade the attacks of Sir Witherington until he had fully lit up and cleared the dungeon. Then he turned to face the wither skeleton boss himself. Though his blade was covered in deadly withering poison, Witherington was rather slow which gave Tox plenty of time to regain health through the consumption of golden apples. Using the speed-enhancing icy terrain to his advantage, Tox went sword-to-sword with him and after a two-minute duel emerged victorious. He later used Frigid Floe's lapis lazuli to finish constructing Rider's Refuge. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-07-26_05.27.05.png|Tox discovers Frigid Floe File:2016-07-31_02.20.22.png|Sir Witherington visible from ground File:2016-07-31_00.35.33.png|Stray defenders File:2016-07-31_00.35.11.png|Thinning the stray ranks File:2016-07-31_02.56.25.png|Sir Witherington at sunset File:2016-11-15_01.59.21.png|After ladder and scaffolding built File:2016-07-31_02.57.02.png|Reaching Frigid Floe File:2019-08-18_20.01.46.png|Lower reaches of the dungeon File:2016-07-31_03.01.35.png|Cabbage rises above the isle File:2016-07-31_03.37.58.png|Fighting strays File:2019-08-18_19.56.37.png|Surface is clear File:2016-07-31_03.58.18.png|Flame on File:2016-07-31_03.35.06.png|Looking into inner chamber File:2016-07-31_03.39.32.png|Stray stands at attention File:2016-07-31_03.42.16.png|Under attack File:2016-07-31_03.50.23.png|Tox floats with Sir Witherington File:2019-08-18_19.56.17.png|Cleared interior =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Frigid Floe was named by Tox, as HyperSilence simply referred to it as the “Ice Island”. Though the dungeon had no written lore, Tox used Hyper's background lore for Strayton Place to deduce the dungeon's history. The idea to leave some enemies unmarked with no nametag came from a suggestion made by Tox during the first Dungeon Quest as a way to ambush and surprise those who tried to cheese the dungeons by skipping or avoiding their enemies. Though it was his favorite aesthetic design, Hyper felt Frigid Floe was the easiest of the Dungeon Quest II locations. ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Games Category:Places Category:Dungeon Quest II